


Every man's got his patience (and here's where mine ends)

by emmadilla



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lapdance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: After the completion of a successful, lucrative contract, Kano splurges on his favourite gal.





	Every man's got his patience (and here's where mine ends)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 24 prompt: lapdance
> 
> And oh yeah, if you haven't listened to "I want your sex" by George Michael ... exactly what the hell are you waiting for?

It took Kano’s eye a few seconds to adjust to the dark interior of the strip club after the blazing sunlight of the outside, but it wasn’t long before the mercenary got his wits about him and strolled on in. He was just coming off of a successful - and very profitable, to boot - job, and he was keen on relaxing for the evening. And what better way to relax than in the company of mostly naked women? Especially when this club in particular was where his favourite one worked.

 

It didn’t take him long to negotiate an evening in the VIP room, especially with the money he flashed, and he was soon relaxing on a couch, beer in hand, waiting for Roxanne. It wasn’t but a few minutes before she appeared, and Kano grinned wickedly to see her. She had legs about a mile long, skin paler than any he’d seen, hair as black as the night, and was covered in tattoos. The ample tits didn’t hurt none, either. She returned it, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her. “Any requests?”

 

He shook his head as he took a sip of beer. “None, love. You just work your magic and I’ll sit here and appreciate it, yeah?”

 

Chuckling, she murmured, “Well in that case …” She queued up some music and started swaying as soon as the opening notes played through the stereo, confident in her selection.

 

Kano rolled his eyes as he recognized the song. “Really? George Michael?”

 

“You like ‘I want your sex’, don’t try to deny it,” she shot back, running her hands over her body, teasing at the black faux leather getup she sported. Soon, she was gyrating to the music, her hips shifting in time with the music as she slowly approached him from across the room. She’d had him entranced since she entered the room, but she had his full and complete attention as she teased at the front zipper of the bustier she wore. By the time George had gotten to singing about his patience ending, she had finally made it to him, kneeling on the couch on the outside of his thighs, straddling his lap. She licked her upper lip seductively as she methodically unzipped the top and Kano’s eye followed her finger’s movements. No need to play at being a gentleman in here, they both knew why he was here and what he wanted to look at it, and he wasn’t going to be looking in her eyes all evening, as pretty as those caramel coloured peepers were. Slipping the top off, she revealed what she was wearing underneath, an unpadded black lace bra. It was just cloth, and see through at that, so while Kano didn’t exactly see a practical purpose for it, he wasn’t about to protest it. Not in the slightest. Especially with those double d’s hanging in his face. Fuck, he swore his jaw hurt just thinking of trying to wrap his mouth around them. He’d never be able to, but he’d try, and he’d have fun doing it.

 

Rox twirled her hips and swung her shoulders in time with the music, continuing her up close and personal show for a couple of bars before she stood and turned around, pushing down a pair of hot pants that was like a second skin. Kano bit back a moan to see her plump ass on display right in front of his face, the only thing between him and her pussy being a thin piece of black lace. Draining the rest of his glass of beer before she turned around, he wiped the foam off of his beard and flashed her a grin. Returning it, she straddled him once more, gripping the back of the couch as her hips swivelled in rhythm to the song, which meant that her tits were right in his face, just the way he liked it. He almost wished he had some gum or something to chew, anything to distract himself from grinding his teeth together at resisting just leaning forward and straight up licking her visible nipple through her bra. He didn’t quite register what she’d asked him, only realizing after she finished that she was talking. “Sorry, what was that, love?”

 

“I asked if you want a refill on your beer.”

 

Chuckling, he held up his empty glass. “I’m always game for more beer.” The pitcher he’d ordered was set on a table just out of arms reach, but Roxanne effortlessly rose and refilled his glass, returning it to him before she reached behind her and unhooked her bra. “Oh, sweetheart, you know what I like,” he murmured as he took a deep sip of his fresh glass.

 

She threw her head back and laughed, the sound of it like music to him. “Well of course, sugar, why else would you be here?”

 

“Point taken,” was all the mercenary could say in response, not taking his eyes off of the ink-covered flesh in front of his face. She didn’t linger in one position too long, however, turning around and leaning over to shake her ass on his lap. While he was definitely a tit man, he certainly wasn’t averse to the other end, and Rox had plenty to go around both ways, which was a good part of why she was his favourite. That, plus the way she moved was hypnotic. He’d seen plenty of strippers over the years, too many to count, really. But Rox stood out in a way that he couldn’t exactly pinpoint. It was like dancing was just in her blood, in the way that she moved even when she was just walking, and she just instinctively knew how to move and when to make it look the best. At first, when he frequented this club, he’d keep a steady rotation of girls. But once he started watching Rox, she was the only one he requested.

 

Standing up fully again, she pulled down her g-string, and Kano blessed whatever gods allowed this that the VIP room meant every scrap of clothing came off. Just the sight of those puffy, pink pussy lips as she bent over set his mouth to watering, and he really wanted nothing more than to lean forward and run his tongue over it, make her moan and feel what she was making him feel. But it wasn’t to be, at least not this time. Kano held out hope that one day, one day he’d push past whatever walls she’d put up and he’d get to ravish her. But she wasn’t there just yet. That was fine. Kano was patient, if anything, knew how to wait out a target.

 

She danced the night away with him, exclusively his for a few hours. He liked the idea of taking up most of her time, and he compensated her well for it. He made his way through the whole pitcher of beer by the end, and while he was intent on getting outta there and getting a good meal in him, he also wanted to squeeze as much time out of this as he could. Handing over her substantial tip, he asked, “So, when you gonna let me see you outside of here, huh? We could have a lot of fun, you and I.”

 

Rox chuckled as she palmed the money, not having anywhere to really put it at the moment. “Oh, hun, you know I don’t date clients.”

 

“Yeah, well I’m not your run of the mill client.”

 

“I’m sure you aren’t,” she quipped, but from her body language, it was clear she wasn’t reconsidering yet. That was fine, Kano had money to blow yet, and if all he could do for the time being was watch her dance naked, then fuck he was going to enjoy what he could.

 

Smirking as he laid he hand on the handle to the VIP room, he winked at her with his one good eye and simply said, “One day, love. One day.”


End file.
